Better than the rest
by Ceicbot
Summary: Collins need things for him and angel so he decides to see whats going on in the loft and what good food they got horrible at summarys so sorry


_**Authors note**_**: My stories, just ideas I got from the master, Jon Larson**

**Summary: Just a day where Collins needs "supplies" he decides to check if meems and roger has anything**

_**Mostly a Roger/Mimi fic. Just with a pint of Collins**_

Mimi walked along down the street on her way home from the Cat Scratch Club singing to herself some tune she remembered from the saxophone player from the previous corner, "he was good" she said to herself out loud. Mimi entered the loft building and ran up the stairs she knocked removing her coat and scarf it was going to be a cold November. Roger opened the door, "what'd you forget?" Mimi opened her mouth to speak, then closed it looking at him, " ha-ha real funny, I got off work early some girl got sick and I'm taking her shift later on tonight, hey let me in" Mimi pushed her way inside throwing her things on the sofa. Mimi stood there in her work clothes; looking around slowly she turned to face roger who was gawking at her, "what's wrong? Where is everybody I thought for sure they'd all be huddling in here, its getting cold out" roger walked towards Mimi and wrapped his arms around her, "baby… you look so good…does it really matter where they are—Hey I got an idea why don't you practice your dance moves for tonight…. right here… for me" roger gave her a sly side smile. Mimi smiled and faced him; "okay Mr. smarty pants" Mimi pulled him towards the couch and pushed him down, "dun-dun-dun-duh-duh" Mimi hummed a tune and began twirling and twisting watching Rogers's expression.

In only a few minutes Mimi was stripped down to barely underwear and she had made her way down to the floor, she was crawling towards him when there was a knock and a slide, the sound of the door being slid open. Mimi yelped and jumped into Rogers lap trying to get behind him. Roger shifted until he was blocking her. "Hey Crack head, what's crackalackin?", a cheerful Collins replied, "hey man, I just come to see if you have anything sweet me and angel decided we were gonna stay up all night long…." Collins grinned wide, "and you know what that means so I wanna be prepared". Collins walked over to the kitchen area opening the fridge sticking his head inside, "so what chu got, strawberries? Whipped cream? Salsa? " Collins bust out laughing, "aww man I gotta tell ya about that sometime that was Hot! Pun intended! By the way, hey meems"

Mimi giggled and crawled from behind roger, "hey Collins…don't come in here I'm sorta nude" roger stood to help Mimi put her clothes back on.

"I don't care…I'm gay remember" Collins called out. Mimi smiled, "yea well I gots the goods that'll make you straight". The room went quiet Mimi bit her lip and looked to roger worried if she went too far. At the same time Mimi and roger turned their heads and saw Collins looking at them, "…nope angel gets it" The three friends cracked up laughing Mimi stopped short, "wait a minute.. Hey!" roger still laughing held Mimi, "don't worry babe…if you asked any other guy they'd be drooling" Mimi frowned at roger, "well. I guess.." Collins walked past the two with handfuls of food and items. Roger noticed something odd in his hands, "what do you need lettuce for?" Collins smirked, "don't worry man, that just means you get two stories tomorrow, PEACE!" Collins walked out the door laughing and grinning. Roger shock his head, smiling at the door, "that Collins, man" roger looked to Mimi, "oh baby, are you still upset about Collins don't listen to him, you're the favorite at cat scratch" Mimi gave him a dead look, "are you trying to say that it proves that I'm hot because sleazy men think I'm the best at the strip club?" Mimi was man.

Roger backed away, "look meems, he was playing, its Collins you know how he is. He loves you nothing in the world can compare to angel you know that, aren't you proud he does that, I mean I do the same thing when—" Mimi cut him off by putting her finger to his mouth, "you really do that?" roger picked her up bridal style and he smiled, "yep…now where were we oh yea half-naked on the floor.." roger whispered in the crook of her neck.

Mimi giggled loudly, "lets skip all that and get to the good stuff I have to be at work soon and because your girl is the favorite I can be fashionably late" Mimi smiled then went serious, "but because this isn't my shift I cant be too late" roger smiled and made a serious face nodding his head understanding then smiled and ran to the bedroom with her in his arms.

**_Author here_: hope you guys liked it just incase anyone cared the tune that Mimi was humming it was "Cruella De Vil" because at the time that was in my head. Now I don't know the accurateness of "101 Dalmatians" and RENT (like as in time differences and all) but that was in my head.**

**While finishing this up I had this weird funny idea (that's probably only funny to me but yea) this is what I thought would be funny I didn't know if it went so that's why I put an explanation **

2 minutes later

Roger (breathing heavy)- "know what would be perfect right now…?

Mimi (panting)- "what?"

Roger- "whipped cream.. Be right back.."

Mimi- "wait.. Doesn't Collins have it?"

Roger-"shit! Damn it tom…."

** Read and Review please, I love it, it makes me dance and I tell my mom and she goes, "oh what'd they say" and I tell her **


End file.
